gorge_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
List of programs broadcast by Cartoon Network (Wales)
This is a list of programming that has aired (or is about to air) on channels owned by Nickelodeon Family Networks, USA. Curiousgorge66 Studios Main article: Curiousgorge66 Studios EliDigitals reruns *Eli Shmow *Plex *Art Class *Tawktime *The Best Guys *Forest Bros! *Prince Zip *Space Friends *Haytruck *Solar *Kendra's Way *Mysterious *Teen Rebels Nickelodeon reruns *Nick Arcade *Legends of the Hidden Temple *Guts *What Would You Do? *Double Dare 2000 *Figure It Out *Blue's Clues *Animorphs *WITS Academy *Every Witch Way *Are You Afraid of the Dark? *BrainSurge *True Jackson, VP *My Family's Got Guts *See Dad Run *Glenn Martin, DDS Nicktoons reruns *Hey Arnold! *T.U.F.F. Puppy *ChalkZone *Harvey Beaks *The Fairly Oddparents *SpongeBob SquarePants *My Life as a Teenage Robot *CatDog *The X's *Jimmy Neutron *El Tigre *KaBlam! *Pelswick *Planet Sheen *Rocket Power *Avatar: The Last Airbender *The Legend of Korra *The Penguins of Madagascar *Invader Zim *Doug (Nickelodeon version) *Oh Yeah! Cartoons *The Mighty B! *Robot and Monster *The Wild Thornberrys *As Told by Ginger *All Grown Up! *Rugrats *Catscratch *Action League Now! *The Angry Beavers *Aaahh! Real Monsters Cartoon Network reruns *Adventure Time *Regular Show *Steven Universe *Clarence *Dexter's Laboratory *Camp Lazlo *Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends *Robotboy *Sym-Bionic Titan *Robotomy *Courage the Cowardly Dog *Ed, Edd n Eddy *Hi Hi Puffy AmiYumi Disney Channel/Disney XD reruns *Gravity Falls *PB&J Otter *Phineas and Ferb *Recess *Star vs. the Forces of Evil *Wander Over Yonder CBS reruns *The Big Bang Theory *NCIS *The Inspectors *Under the Dome The WB reruns *The Oblongs NBC reruns *Friends *Revolution *Law & Order *Law & Order: Special Victims Unit *Law & Order: Criminal Intent ABC reruns *Once Upon A Time *The Neighbors Nelvana reruns *My Dad The Rock Star *Ewoks *Jacob Two-Two Discovery Kids/The Hub/Discovery Family reruns *Teenage Fairytale Dropouts *Family Game Night *The Game of Life *Tutenstein *Grossology Comedy Central reruns *South Park USA Network reruns *Duckman Fox reruns *Bobby's World *The Simpsons *Family Guy *Futurama *Bob's Burgers *American Dad! *The Cleveland Show ABC Family/Freeform reruns *Shadowhunters Hanna-Barbera reruns *The Smurfs *Inch High, Private Eye DHX Media reruns *Sonic Underground *Popples (1986 version) *Inspector Gadget (2015) *The Get-Along Gang *Alvin and the Chipmunks *Inspector Gadget (1983) RaGE Media reruns *Chaos Adventures *Big Brother: Nick Fanon Edition *Mobile Mecha *Chaos Chronicles *Mobile Mecha: Next In Class *NickFanon Olympics (rights held through 2019) Anime programming *Soul Eater *Hikaru No Go *Danganronpa: The Animation *Dragon Ball *Dragon Ball Z *Dragon Ball Z Kai *Dragon Ball GT *Lucky Star *Shugo Chara! *Yo-Kai Watch *Death Note *Attack on Titan *Ouran High School Host Club *Panty and Stocking with Garterbelt *Chobits *Soul Eater Not! *Naruto *Naruto: Shippuden *Doraemon (1979 & 2005 versions) *Blue Dragon *Pokemon *D-Frag! *Beyblade *Beyblade V-Force *Beyblade G-Revolution *Inuyasha *Eureka Seven *Yu-Gi-Oh! *Black Lagoon *Puella Magi Madoka Magica *Bakugan Battle Brawlers *Gurren Lagann *Barakamon *Maple Town *Fate/stay night *A Little Snow Fairy Sugar *Fate/Zero *Fate/stay night: Unlimited Blade Works *Magical Shopping Arcade Abenobashi *Shadow Star *Genshiken *Kujibiki Unbalance *Rosario + Vampire *Deadman Wonderland *Samurai 7 Other acquired programming *The Raccoons *Camp Orange *Game On *Immigrants *The Sherlock Otters *The Bagel Show *Chrome's Show of Chromeyness *Lenore The Cute Little Dead Girl *Adriana and Allison *Supernaturals *SpongeBob: Infection *SuperSaiyanKirby Adventures *Markiplier Animated *Ninja Warrior *American Ninja Warrior *Exchange Student Zero *Total Drama *Kappa Mikey *Edgar & Ellen *Three Delivery TBA. Category:Lists